


A Soft Place to Land

by Snurtlicious



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: Before the rise of Ganon, Revali and Mipha share a tender moment on riverbank near Zora's Domain.





	A Soft Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Queenofthefaces on Tumblr!

            A heady breeze rippled over the river as Revali landed on the bank nearby. Another perfect landing, he chortled to himself. Of course, it was all a ploy to impress the young zora woman before him.

            Mipha sat in the current, the blue of her champion’s robe darkened and heavy with water. Her gaze seemed distant, as if she hadn’t even noticed Revali had landed near her. Earlier that day, they had escorted the princess to a spring in Akkala. The journey had been fierce and had worn both them, Urbosa, Daruk, Zelda, and Link greatly before they even reached the statue of the goddess in the wilds. Champions they might have been, but invulnerable they were not.

            “Good evening, my lady.” Revali bowed quickly, one grey wing extended over his stomach. Mipha glanced over, her amber eyes looking straight through him. She had been acting strange since they returned, though it seemed like he’d been the only one to notice.

            “Hello,” she said plainly, punctuated with a sigh.

            Revali quickly approached her, his talons slipping on the riverbed as he entered the water.

            “Are you alright, Mipha? You’ve seemed distant since earlier.” Revali stood near her instead of sitting, preferring not to get his clothing wet. It always took too long to dry and flying with wet clothes was a nightmare he’d like to avoid.

            “Do you think this is what it will always be like?” she asked without hesitation. Thoughts of what might happen when Ganon returned always weighed heavily on her mind, even more so after spending time with all the champions and the princess.

            “I would like to think the sunset would always be this lovely,” he missed the point. “Not quite as lovely as you, however.”

            Mipha dimly registered the compliment. “Not the sunset, I mean escorting the princess and piloting the divine beasts. It seems like there could be so much more out there, but I never feel like I have moment to see it.” Mipha shook her head, realizing that she sounded selfish. It wouldn’t do for her to be the esteemed champion of Vah Ruta while holding such doubts.

            “I can’t imagine so,” he shrugged it off. “It wasn’t like this until that fortune teller came out of nowhere and started all this, so once we defeat Ganon, we’ll be able to explore all of Hyrule without worry again.” Revali seemingly wasn’t fazed by Mipha’s unresponsiveness. She was usually either oblivious to his advances or purposefully ignoring them.

            “I certainly hope so, I don’t know if the life of a warrior is truly what I’d wish for myself.” Mipha pointed out, looking up to see Vah Ruta perched on a mountain above. She had immediately taken to piloting it, to the pleasure of King Rhoam and her father. Sidon had also looked on in wonder as the elephantine creature stormed past Zora’s Domain.

            “I find it’s a virtuous path, myself. Perhaps I’ll peruse the master sword from Link when he isn’t paying attention. I’m more of an archer myself, but sword play can’t be too difficult. Link does it, after all,” he joked smugly. They would all definitely see that Revali was meant to be the true hero of their tale if he could get his hands on the master sword. It was unfortunate that Link closely guarded it and never let it out of his sight.

            Surprisingly, Mipha laughed a bit. The high-pitched timbre made Revali’s heart skip a beat and his stomach lurch. Somehow, he hadn’t expected his display of bravado to make Mipha react more than anything else he’d said.

            “That would certainly be a sight,” she giggled. “I do believe Link might try to turn you into a pillow if you were to try something like that.”

            Revali continued his posturing. “He’d have to catch me first. Last I checked, Link couldn’t fly. We all saw how he ended up after trying to ride a shield down the side of the hill near the castle.”

“I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to heal him afterwards,” she sighed wistfully. “Broken bones tend to take longer to heal than flesh wounds.”

            “What about broken hearts?” Revali asked brusquely, changing the subject.

            Mipha quickly looked away. “I couldn’t say, my heart has yet to be broken.”

            “Then why don’t you mend mine.” Revali sat down next to her, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his trousers filling with water.

            “What makes you so certain that I even have the ability to do so?” She retorted, still not making eye contact with him.

            If he was ever going to cop to his feelings, now would be the moment. He’d no idea how much time he might have for something like that anyway. The princess’s birthday was days away and if she managed to unlock her powers, who knew what could happen next?

            “Because I like you,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. Revali had the sinking suspicion that he was going to be rejected anyway.

            Mipha’s head turned so fast that her fin reared around and splashed water all over his front. “M-my apologies,” she stammered. A confession was the last thing she was expecting, not even sure how she felt. Her heart knew that she loved Link, but was there any room for another person? It wasn’t as if Mipha was expecting Link to return her feelings as she suspected there was more than met the eye between him and the princess. She still clung to the hope that he might return her affections one day, though.

            “Do you truly?” she asked, looking him in the face truly for the first time since he arrived.  

            Revali flinched, feeling his face redden beneath his feathers. “It isn’t like I’m blind. I know you like Link instead.” His heart and love were forlorn.

            “I’m afraid you’re correct,” she sighed in response. “But I still appreciate your kindness.” Without missing a beat, she leaned in and placed a kiss directly on Revali’s beak.

            He instantly stiffened and stood. “It is my pleasure, Lady Mipha.” Not wanting to express his embarrassment any further, Revali took off into the sky, leaving Mipha alone in the water.

            “It is my pleasure,” she repeated to herself, wondering if she had actually managed to cure Revali’s broken heart or simply make it worse. She caught him looking back and knew she would find out.


End file.
